


Stupid Love

by Alisachii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Office AU, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisachii/pseuds/Alisachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree is that suave boss everyone always wanted. Not you though... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Love

“I’m so glad I got you with me, darl’.” Not again, no don’t fall for it. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m just doing my work, Mr. McCree,” you curtsied a little and excused yourself.

“Told you not to be so formal. Call me Jesse,” Mr. McCree gave you a wink alongside with his usual charming smile, all the girls’ weakness. Not yours though. You swore to yourself that you would never fall for his tricks and show him your weakness ever again.

Remembering that day made you grit your teeth. How could you be so careless? You knew he was like an eagle, striking the moment there was a chance. Even it was the teeny tiniest chance. Curse that spider, seriously. It was all because of the damn spider. It was a tiring Friday night when you had tons of work that needed to be done that day, and hell, it felt like it could kill you. It was 11 PM, so naturally everyone has already went home. You were mashing on the keyboard, typing as fast as you could. Your eyelids felt extremely heavy, your vision was blurring out, but you forced your fingers to type. You had to finish this.

Just when your eyes decided to give up on you, a small black object zoomed pass by your keyboard. Your eyes immediately shot open and you screamed. Shit, shit, shit, it’s a spider. Your fingers were off the keyboard in less than a second as your eyes began to scan around your table. It was nowhere to be seen. Shit. You slowly got up from your chair, your eyes still darting left and right, and took a few steps back.

“SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! NO!” You screeched when the spider scurried across your table again.

“Easy there,” you felt your back on something soft. “What’s wrong, pumpkin?”

“N-nothi- Aaaaaaah!” You screamed at the spider that jumped down onto the carpeted floor. “SPIDER! SPIDER!”

At this point, you were practically clinging onto Mr. Mcree. Your fists were clenching onto his button up shirt and your face was buried on his chest. Damn spider, oh how much you hated them. They were eight legged monsters. They may be small but the fear of the possibility of their poison killing you was terrifying. You only realized what you did when you felt a warm hand petting on your head so gently. It was so… comforting… it felt like- NO! No, no, no!

“There, there, darl’, let me take care of it for ya,” Mr. McCree chuckled lightly. “It’s gone see? It ran away because it knows not to mess with my darlin’ secretary. You finally warm up to me. Makes me happy.”

“N-no! I wasn’t- it was the- I didn’t mean to- ARGH!” You groaned and plopped back on your seat, continuing on mashing the keyboard. “What are you doing here so late anyway?”

“Oh, just came back from a meeting with a client,” you rolled your eyes at the reply.

By ‘meeting’ he probably meant sex; It was past 11 PM afterall. Sometimes you wondered if his method of doing ‘sales call’ and 'entertain’ is legal. You had to admit though, he is one hell of a director of sales. He would deliver the number every single month. There was not a single target he could not reach. Well, he did come with the whole pack. Handsome, charming, sexy voice, well built body, the list goes on. This guy should not have been legal. It was like one wink, he got a new account. One smooth move, he gets room nights. One night, he gets a long stay. It did not matter if the sales managers were incompetent, because Mr. McCree here is the carry of the whole team. Your client is unhappy? Don’t worry! Just give them Mr. McCree and they will become loyal to the company. It doesn’t help either that the bookers were mostly female and the fact he was single. You swore to yourself you would not be like one of those women.

But it was too late. You fell for him already. Hard. Everyday you would wish you could rewind back in time. You could not help it. He was so perfect, he was the ,man you could ever dream of. He was so very kind to you, you thought you were dreaming. What kind of boss waits for you and helps you with everything almost everyday? You thought there was something special going on between you, until that night he came back to the office with his button up shirt half done, and all wrinkled. Okay, maybe he had a fight or something, but no. You wanted to unsee those hickeys that blotched on his collar bone and neck so much. It hurt you. Your chest felt like it was stabbed.

That was not all. Maybe that night was a one-time thing with his girlfriend, but again, no. He openly flirted and seduced the clients in front of you. And so began the re-occurring events of him coming back with unkempt clothes and hickeys. What a shameless man. He was not who you thought he was. You hated him now. Hated him so much.

“I must show my respect to you, Mr. McCree,” you said a little too sarcastically. “You are afterall, the director of sales.”

You knew you were being mean but well, who cares right? A man like him does not deserve respect. He was just playing around with women’s feelings and toying them around. And for what? To achieve the target and maybe some fun. Disgusting. You scowled as you returned to your table and get back to work. You hated yourself for falling for him. He was that good okay?! At least tomorrow was Saturday, which means, you can just do whatever you wanted! Well, that happiness was snatched away when Mr. McCree called out for you. You inhaled sharply and groaned as you lazily got off your chair. Clearing your throat, you dusted your skirt and straightened it. No, you had to be professional. No matter his personality, you still had to treat him like your boss. Show him how to be professional!

“You called for me, Mr. McCree?” You offered him a polite smile you always had in your face. Curse the hospitality industry.

“Hey, sweetheart, mind if you drop by my place tonight? I need you to help me with something,” Mr. McCree said before putting his cigar back between his lips.

'HECK NO! HELP YOURSELF! I’M NOT GOING TO YOUR FRIGGIN PLACE-’ you nodded and forced your lips to smile wider. “Of course, Mr. McCree. I will wait for you. Just tell when you are ready to return home.”

“Thanks, darl’. Knew I could count on ya’,” you ignored the wink and turned on your heels.

Your smile turned upside down the moment you faced back. You plopped back on your chair, mumbling about how you needed to keep your guards up tonight and how you had better things to do tonight. This was the time when you wanted time to slow down, but of course, the universe always did work in a funny way. When you wanted time to slow down, it just flies by. It was 6 PM and you could hear Mr. McCree making the rustling noises, packing to go back home. For a while there, excuses ran through your head as you tried to find a reasonable excuse to escape this.

“Ready?” Damn it, too late.

“Yeah,” you grabbed your bag and followed after him.

Man, this guy is not afraid of anything is he? Did he not care the stares the both of you were getting? Whatever. Maybe then you can accuse him… This man made you so mean, you felt so bad about it. You blinked a few times when you saw the lights of a gleaming red car in front of you. He owned a freaking Porsche Cayman?! You admitted, you never had thought he was the type to drive these fancy sports car. It just did not suit him. Especially with that scruffy beard and hair. Speaking of his beard and hair, how did he even get away with that from the HR- Oh yeah, the director of the HR was gay. But then again, you knew he was super rich. You rolled your eyes. Show off… Okay, no wonder girls drool over him. How perfect can this man get?!

“What’s wrong?” You wanted to choke him oh so badly…

“Nothing, I was just checking if I forgot anything. Sorry to keep you waiting,” you swiftly got inside and refused to look at Mr. McCree.

The ride was dead silent, which you were thankful for. The silence did not last long when you saw the tall building in front of you. He was living in this apartment?! Just how loaded was he?! Was he secretly the owner of the hotel?! Your mouth was gaped as you leaned forward, your head facing up to admire at the tall building. The hundreds of windows were illuminating the night sky.

“You live here?!” You blurted out, regretting it the moment you say it.

“Yeah, why?” Don’t act dumb, damn it! “Where did you think I lived?”

“S-sorry, I just- this place is-” you sighed and chewed on your lower lip. “I never thought…. you were this… wealthy…”

“Oh, darlin’, you’re in for a surprise,” shit, even his chuckle was attractive.

Yes, you were. When you were in the lift, you already kind of guessed he would press the top floor, the penthouse. And admitted, you wanted him to press the penthouse. When he did, you felt your heart race. No, not because you were going to be alone with your boss in his big ass luxurious apartment! It was just because you wanted to see what it was like. Yes, that’s all.

The moment the doors of the lift opened, your eyes widened. Oh my god. It was like those super luxurious penthouses you only saw in magazines and Google image. You felt your heart pound as you meekly tailed Mr. McCree. You have never been to such a luxurious place, this was making you get cold feet. You hated it. The living room was decorated with mostly white, with some brown and black as the accent of the room. You could hear a faint EDM music playing in the background. Was that a fucking fountain? In the room?

“Let me get you some drinks,” Mr. McCree gestured you to sit on the clean white couch, making you a little scared to stain it.

You simply complied and sat on the couch, your eyes still darting around. Wait, what was the purpose of coming here again? It finally clicked. You felt your eye twitch when you imagined the countless girls, just like you, coming here getting a little drunk and finally, getting laid… You glared at Mr. McCree who was pouring whiskey and flashing you his charming grin. Oh, how much you wanted to slap that grin off his face.

“What did you want me to help you with?” No more of that being polite bullshit.

You did not get a reply as Mr. McCree strolled to you, two rocks glasses on each hand. Your eye followed him as he sat down beside you and offered you the whiskey, which you did not take. Your glare did not waver from his eyes as you watch him sip on the whiskey.

“I have things to do-”

“Actually, I wanted you to come just because I wanted to show you something,” you gasped when Mr. McCree was suddenly above you, his hands pinning your wrists. “I’ve been trying so hard to show you that I liked you. Will you realize it when I do this to you, darlin’?”

Before you could say anything, you felt his lips on the nape of your neck, making your breath hitch. What the fuck was he doing? No, you did not want this. He was just making you into one of his sluts. Did he run out of girls to bang? You felt tears welling up on your eyes as you felt his lips roaming around your neck and collarbone. You could not believe he would actually go this far. It hurts. It hurts a lot knowing that he wants to do this purely out of lust not because he loved you.

“S-stop…” you whimpered and let your tear roll down your cheek. “Please…”

Mr. McCree’s actions came to halt when he saw your tears. You brought your hands to cover your face as you started sobbing. shit, your feelings were taking over you. You did not want him to see you this weak and vulnerable. He would just take it as an opportunity to attack you again.

“My apologies, darl’- I didn’t mean to…” You growled when you heard him and slapped him across the face.

“DON’T BULLSHIT WITH ME! YOU PLANNED ALL THIS! YOU JUST WANT TO BANG ME BECAUSE MAYBE I’M THE ONLY WOMAN YOU HAVEN’T BANGED IN THE OFFICE RIGHT?” You fumed as you shoved Mr. McCree away. “FUCK YOU JESSE MCCREE! I WILL NOT BE ONE OF YOUR SLUTS! ROT IN HELL!”

Wiping your tears away, you grabbed your bag and ran to the lift, but Mr. McCree tugged on your wrist.

“Let me go,” you pulled your hand, trying to free it from his grip.

“I really like you, (Name),” he rarely called you by your name, unless he was serious. Wait, so he was serious? “I’m ain’t saying it just because I want to get into your pants.”

“Liar,” no, he was a sly fucker. You will not fall for it.

“I stopped having sex with the clients. It took me a long time to think about it but I realise… I only want to do you,” his grip loosened but your eyes met each other’s. “I ain’t lying, (Name). I’ll do anything to prove it to ya’.”

A part of you believed it, but another said “This is just one of his tricks, (Name). You’re not going to fall for it, right?” You tried to search for the truth in his hazel eyes. You had never seen him so serious in your seven months of working as his secretary. You closed your eyes tugged your arm away from his grip. You were not going to fall for it. This was just one of his tricks.

“Go die, Jesse.”

And with that you just stormed off out of the apartment. How dare he. You were not sure if you were angry at yourself for letting him do that to you or if you were angry as him for trying to toy with you, but you were sure you hated the fact that your heart fluttered when he pinned you down, when he kissed your neck, nipping it a little- You shook your head and rubbed your tears away. He was the worst.

The rest of the night went by on a blur. You fluttered your eyes open when you heard your alarm. You felt like shit. After hesitating for a moment, you switched off your alarm and forced yourself off the bed. Did you really have to go to work? Your eyes were still puffy and bloodshot after crying your eyes out last night. Stupid Jesse McCree. You dragged yourself to work, deciding that you would pretend like nothing happened at all. Yeah, that would work.

The office was unusually quiet. When you walked to your table, eyes were at you and you could hear whispers. Okay, now, you were not that popular among the ladies(and men) mainly because they were jealous you get to be so close to Mr. McCree. You ignored them though. You did not care about these stupid bitches. They were probably talking about how you and Mr. McCree went home together anyway.

“Hey, (Name), did you know?” Oh, here comes Queen bitch.

“What?” You replied flatly as you turned on your computer.

“I don’t know what you did,” she rested her hand on her hip and banged the other on your table. “But, he’s quitting. What did you do to him last night? I know you were with him.”

“I didn’t do any- wait, what?” When it finally got registered on your brain, you looked up at her in surprise.

“Don’t act dumb! You must’ve did something to make him quit! He just gave the GM his resignation letter!”

It did not take you another second to get on your feet and grab your bag before sprinting out. You did not know why you started running, but the bare idea of Mr. McCree not being there just… hurt you. Were this just your instincts? It was like the only thing running in your head was: I want to see him. Whatever the reason, you were sure you wanted to see him. You ran as fast as your legs could take you to the parking lot, not caring about your lungs that were screaming for more oxygen. His red car was nowhere in sight.

When you heard the familiar roar of engine from the exit, you sprinted back to the entrance. It was raining but you did not care. You slid in front of the moving red car, shutting your eyes close as you spread your arms wide. Oh dear Lord, your instincts are crazy. You heard a sharp screech of the tires and the car was inches from you. Your knees suddenly just gave up on you as you fell onto the puddle below you. You watched Mr. McCree frantically coming out of his car and carrying you.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Mr. McCree barked at you but you only smiled.

“Yeah, what was I thinking?” You chuckled and leaned your head on his shoulder. “Take me with you.”

He did not question you and simply complied. The whole ride, you would ignore the questions Mr. McCree was asking you as you just stared blankly outside the window. It was not like you could hear him. You were just battling with yourself on what the fuck did you just do. You jumped in front of a car because you wanted to see your boss who you slapped last night and told him to go die. You made a mental note on how you needed to make your heart and mind coordinate properly. So, what now?

“Hey, we’re here,” Mr. McCree snapped you out from your train of thoughts.

“Oh, yeah,” you blinked a few times and got out of the car. “Sorry I dirtied your car…”

“Don’t worry about that. I worry more about you,” Mr. McCree pointed at your bleeding knees.

You did not even realise it was bleeding and painful until he said it. He swept your legs up making you yelp a little. Your brain finally functioned properly again when your face was inches away from his. Blood rushed to your cheeks and you buried your face on his shoulder. You could not help but notice that Mr. McCree was a little different though… Usually he would give some remarks about your current situation but right now, he only looked forward and his face looked so serious. Just like that night…

After gently laying you on the couch, he quickly went to the kitchen and came back with a first aid kit. He did not say a word. He just treated your wounds. He must have been angry… you slapped him, cursed at him, dirtied his car, and his couch now… He perfectly bandaged your knees, making you wonder if he was some kind of nurse. You never expected him to be able to treat wounds this well.

“What were you thinking?” You flinched when he suddenly barked at you. “I could’ve killed you!”

“I-I don’t know… I just wanted… to see you,” you trailed off, feeling guilty. He never scolded you before.

“You could have just called me!” And you never saw him this frustrated. “Don’t ever do that again! I almost had a heart attack!”

“Jesse-”

“How if I didn’t brake on time-”

“Jesse, I like you.”

“What?” wait, what?

“What did I just say?”

“You like me?”

“I do…?”

Your face became beet red in a second when you recalled what you said. Oh shit, you have done it now. You covered your face and stood up, but quickly tumbled down due to the stinging pain on your knees. Luckily, Mr. McCree caught you with his arm. He pulled your body close onto his and there it was, his stupid charming smirk.

“Say it again, will ya’?” He leaned in closer to you as you started to stutter out denials. “I know what I heard. Pretty sure you do too.”

You grumbled and slapped your hands on his cheeks before closing the gap between your face, your lips pressing against his.

“I like you, you tumbleweed!” Your cheeks were tinted red and your heart was fluttering like crazy.

“Damn, you’re so feisty, darlin’. One second you slapped me and told me to die, and another second, here you are, confessing to me and kissing me out of the blue,” he chuckled and rested his forehead on yours. “But that’s why I like you.”

“Shut up,” you pouted as you looked into his hazel eyes. “You also quitted without even telling your secretary!”

“Quitting? I was just giving the permission for an extra one week leave… It needed GM’s approval…”

“WHAT?!”

You felt as if your soul was detached from your body when you heard that. Now, you learned your lesson to never listen to rumours. You smiled at your own idiocy. Well, at least now it was clear on why you wanted to see him. All these days of denying the fact you still liked him almost killed you. Literally.

“Well, this is embarrassing,” was all you could say.

“Well, I’m glad to know you’d be this sad if I left,” Mr. McCree mocked you, making you playfully punch him on his shoulder. “Do you believe me now? That I like you?”

“Really? You still ask me that?”

“Just needed to make sure, darlin’. Don’t want to wake up and be disappointed that this is all just a dream.” He grinned cheekily, brushing his lips against yours.

“You better not fucking cheat on me, or I’ll kill you,” you warned him and growled jokingly.

“My love is only yours, sweetheart. And this body- from now on, is all yours,” he drawled, rubbing your cheek with his thumb.

Your lips pulled up to form a smile. Seriously, how did girls fall for this cheesy man- okay, you did. You planted another kiss on his lips. You felt his hand on the back of your head as he gladly returned the kiss and deepened it. No more lying to yourself. It was so clear now. It was so clear that you loved him. You hated to admit that you fell for this stupid cowboy-sounding boss, but oh well, the heart does what it wants. And plus, you tamed this dangerous playboy. That was a great achievement right?

“Achoo!” You sniffled. 

“You should get changed,” Mr. McCree looked down on his wet shirt. “I should too. Why don’t we do it together~”

Damn it, how is he still able to make you blush so easily?


End file.
